


quickie

by Crasseux



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crasseux/pseuds/Crasseux
Summary: Jschlatt and Sapnap don't pay much attention to Quackity and Karl. The two sorted out their needs themselves.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	quickie

**Author's Note:**

> dont like dont read. you looked for this yourself <3
> 
> i tried to write smut! hope u enjoy :)

Karl and Quackity walked together, their hands brushing together every so often. They walked down a little path in the woods, exploring anything that could of been untouched by the other members of the SMP.

Quackity cleared his throat, "So how are you and Sapnap?" He asked. 

"We're doing okay, he hasn't really been paying attention to me though." Karl laughed. 

"Neither has Schlatt," Quackity laughed with him.

They decided to stop at a little beach near a lake, not straying too far from a village. They were sat awfully close.

Quackity can't lie, Karl has been on his mind lately. Schlatt has been way too busy and has been satisfying Quackity in the way he needs. He's sure Sapnap has done the same, leaving the two boys wanting and needy. 

Their knees were touching as they sat, sitting in silence. They were both clearly lost in thought, probably not on the same page though, right?

Wrong.

When Karl looked over at Quackity, and he looked back; it all seemed to fall into motion.

Karl grabbed Quackity's collar, kissing him deeply. The younger's hands flew up to his face, cupping his cheeks. 

It felt so right, yet so wrong. Quackity was married to Schlatt, and Karl was married to Sapnap, but Karl was so enticing. 

Karl pushed Quackity flat onto his back, crawling on top of him. Quackity ran his hands down Karl's sides, slipping under his hoodie to run his hands back up. He scratched down Karl's sides, the older arching and whining.

Karl pulled away from Quackity, panting. He sat down on Quackity's lap, his cock hardening. 

"Karl," Quackity spoke, his voice raspy.

Karl rolls his hips, ripping a moan out of the younger. "Yeah?"

"We..." Quackity sighed, placing his hands on Karl's hips. "We need to move from the village," 

Karl looked up at the village, completely forgetting it was there. He laughed and pulled Quackity up, dragging him up a hill and further into the trees.

Karl pushed him up against a tree, attacking his lips. Quackity groaned, threading his fingers into the taller's hair. He experimentally pulled, drawing a low groan out of Karl. 

He pulled away from Karl, attacking his neck. He bit and nipped and tried his hardest not to leave a hickey. As much as he wanted to, Sapnap couldn't know about this. 

He turned Karl around, pinning him to the tree, he slotted his knee between Karl's thighs. Karl wrapped his arms around the shorter, grinding against Quackity's knee. 

The little whines and moan Karl made threw Quackity over the edge. He flipped the older around, grinding his cock on his ass.

"Fuck, Karl." Quackity groaned. "You don't know how long I've wanted this, man." 

Karl whined, pushing back on Quackity. "Fuck, me too."

"Tell me," Quackity asked. He slipped his hands under Karl's hoodie, sliding his hands across his body. 

"I've wanted to fuck you since I met you," Karl breathed, he looked back at Quackity. "When I got married to Sapnap, you looked so fucking sexy. I wanted you to fuck me in front of everyone." 

Quackity groaned, pulling away from Karl. "On your knees." 

Karl was eager to comply, sinking to his knees and unbuckling Quackity's belt. He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping onto it.

Karl hooked his fingers into Quackity's boxers, "Now you tell me." He pulled them down.

Karl wrapped his hand around Quackity's cock, jerking it off. Quackity sighed, watching Karl. They maintained eye contact as Karl licked at the head, sinking down on it. 

"Um..." Quackity began, tugging on Karl's hair as he bobbed his head. He threw his head back, his breathing picking up. 

Karl pulled off, his hands leaving Quackity. The younger looked down at Karl, "Why'd you stop?" He whined.

"Tell me." Karl said, calmly. He looked up and smiled at the younger, his hands resting on his knees.

"After the first few times we hung out," Quackity began. Karl sank down on Quackity's cock again, his tongue sliding on the underside.

"God, Karl." Quackity watched him. "When we started to hang out alone, I realize more and more that I wanted you." 

Karl hummed, sending chills up Quackity spine, he thrusted upwards, pulling on Karl's hair. The older moaned around his cock, pulling off.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I-"

"Face fuck me." Karl demanded. Quackity was stunned, his cheeks flushing. 

"You are dirty." Quackity said, grabbing Karl's hair. Karl opened his mouth, the younger sliding his cock on his tongue before inserting it. 

He went slow at first, making sure this is really what Karl wanted. When Karl moaned around his cock again, Quackity got the memo. 

He began to thrust in Karl's mouth, the feeling so warm and wet it turned on Quackity impossibly. He watched how well Karl took it, the older gripping into the leg of the younger's pants. 

Quackity moaned, his mind blank. The amount of pleasure he felt was overwhelming. Schlatt never let him do this, he never let Quackity be dominant. 

He loved this, he loved being in control. 

He was already embarrassingly close, forcing himself to stop. He pulled his cock out, pulling Karl up. He kissed him passionately, palming his cock through his pants. 

"I want you." Karl whined between kisses, holding onto Quackity's shirt. The younger pulled away, replacing his tongue with his fingers.

Karl sucked on the shorter's fingers eagerly, coating them with saliva, knowing what was going to happen. Karl unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers.

When Quackity felt his fingers were coated enough, he turned Karl around. He spat on his fingers, giving them extra lubricant. 

He prodded Karl's hole, teasing him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"God, yes, Quackity. Just fuck me please." Karl begged, pushing his hips back. 

Quackity inserted a finger, letting Karl adjust before he started thrusting them. Karl arched his back, groaning. Quackity slipped in a second, scissoring and stretching the older out. 

"Quackity please, im stretched enough." Karl whined, pushing back on Quackity's fingers. As much as the younger wanted to ruin him, he had to properly stretch out Karl.

"Please..." Karl whined, panting. 

"Beg." Quackity said, adding a third finger. 

Karl rolled his hips, gripping onto the tree. "Please," Karl cried out. "Fuck, I'll be so good, please." 

"More," 

"I need you so bad, please!" Karl cried. 

That was enough for Quackity, he pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his pants. He positioned himself and slid into Karl, groaning at the tightness.

Karl sighed, pleased. He rolled his hips on Quackity's cock, beginning to bounce himself. Quackity grabbed Karl's hips, beginning to thrust into him. 

"Qua- ugh.." Karl moaned, he threw his head back. 

Quackity drilled into Karl, moans and groans spilling out of his mouth. Karl looked back at Quackity, his eyes hooded.

Quackity snapped his hips up, hitting Karl's prostate. The oldest practically screamed, crowding himself further against the tree. 

"Qua... oh fuck.. Quackity-" Karl panted, squeezing his eyes shut. "I want to- r..  ah  ride you." 

The youngers hips stilled, deep inside of the other. He pulled out, his breathing fast. "Okay," 

He laid down on the grass, Karl crawling on top of him. The older sank down on Quackity's cock, rolling his hips as he looked down at the younger. 

He placed his hands on Quackity's chest, beginning to bounce. He placed his hands on the older's hips. The younger watched, his head filling with nothing but pleasure.

It felt like his head was just screaming:  Karl, Karl, Karl, Karl, Karl, Karl. 

Quackity thrust his hips upward in time with Karl's going deeper than before. Karl moaned, nearly crying out. The younger pulled him down, fucking up into him. 

"Fuck," Karl cried, stilling his hips as he catched his breath. 

"You're so fucking hot." Quackity croaked out, thrusting up into Karl. He let Karl ride him a bit longer before pushing him onto his back, drilling into him. 

"Oh! Fuck- I-  mmm,"  Karl was babbling, gripping onto the grass, then to Quackity's shirt. The older wrapped his legs around the younger, pulling him in deeper. 

If someone were to walk this way, all they would hear was skin slapping on skin and whorish moans coming from both of them. It thrilled Quackity, the idea of being caught. 

"Quac-  ah fuck!  Fuck I'm so close- Don't stop." Karl cried, his back arching impossibly high. 

Quackity was close to, pounding into Karl as hard as he could. He pulled Karl's hair, biting onto his neck. 

"Fuck- oh my god! I'm cumming. Qua-" Karl cut himself off, throwing his head back. His moans were silent, he clawed at Quackity's back. He came with a scream, nearly passing out afterwards. Quackity followed shortly after, losing his breath. 

They stayed like that for a moment, the afterglow way too good for the both of them. Soon, Quackity pulled out, using his jacket to wipe both him and Karl off.

They got dressed and laid beside each other in silence. Quackity wasn't sure what to think. Did he completely ruin everything? 

"Quackity?" Karl spoke up. The younger looked over at the older, who was already staring at him. 

"Yeah?" Quackity said, studying Karl's features.

"I don't think I love Sapnap anymore." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this refreshes the angsty shit you've read on this tag <3


End file.
